


Snow Day

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Giant/Tiny, I love winter as a concept but reality? no, M/M, Macro/Micro, Winter, also I felt like it'd be awkward to have either of them kiss?, but i can't use the little tag :/, do you have any idea how disappointed i am in the amount of fics there are for either tag?, gah i wanna make a littles au, it's cold, like please less sexual things and vore and MORE fun every-day stuff like the littles, the littles ARE wholesome guys, they're actually dating in this fic but I'm bad at making it clear they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur and Severus try to make a snowman.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I think this is longer than some of my recent works so hopefully you enjoy! Titles are hard :( Here's my [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com).

Severus pulls down his knit hat again.

"Does it not fit?" Arthur asks concernedly and Severus doesn't look up. He bends over and grabs the pair of gloves Arthur's made for him.

"No, it's fine."

Severus can feel Arthur's disbelief but honestly, he's never worn any hats before, how is he supposed to know how it fits? He sees people on TV do this all the time, he's sure it's fine.

"How's the coat? Warm?"

"Yes." Severus sighs. Arthur's concern is a bit irritating. "I'm not going to be outside for long, I just want to touch the snow."

"Just wanted to make sure you had the proper winter experience," Arthur says quietly.

Severus focuses on getting the gloves on, it's surprisingly hard. But then again, Arthur _did_ struggle with making the gloves. The fingers probably weren't perfect.

"Ready," Severus says, finally getting the gloves on. Arthur holds out his hand. Severus steps from the desk and onto Arthur's hand. He swears slightly when Arthur lifts and he nearly loses his balance. 

"Right, just, just put you down on the snow," Arthur mutters and Severus watches the front door get bigger and bigger. Is this what big humans see whenever they leave the house? He's a bit jealous, they get to go out and live. Severus is just stuck in the house all day because he's a small human and the world is not made for small humans.

Arthur opens the door and the wind knocks Severus over.

"Christ, it's cold!" he shouts. He's actually happy for Arthur's coat, it's doing a good job of keeping the cold out. Severus stands up slowly and makes his way to Arthur's thumb. He holds on and looks over the yard. There's snow as far as the street and it would be days and days of walking for Severus. He shivers and grips Arthur's thumb tighter. Poor small humans who were living out on the streets. How did they survive the snow?

A snowflake comes rushing by and Severus looks up at the sky. Nothing but white, and it hurts his eyes.

"Nice, isn't it?" Arthur leans back and closes the door. Severus knows Arthur wouldn't drop him but he tightens his grip anyway. Arthur looks back at Severus and grins. "Warm enough?"

"Yes."

Arthur looks over the yard and then steps forward. The sudden lurch when Arthur sinks into the snow is enough to get Severus swearing loudly for his life.

"Sorry, sorry!" Arthur's eyes are wide and Severus can see he's genuinely remorseful. "Didn't expect that much snow."

Severus looks back down to where Arthur's foot is and snow's all the way up to Arthur's shin.

"Is that why you're wearing boots?"

Arthur has multiple pairs of boots and Severus doesn't understand why. During the summer and spring, Arthur says it's because of all the mud and when it's fall, Arthur says it's dirt. Sometimes, if Arthur's in a mood, he blames the cows and horses.

"Yeah, glad they aren't letting the snow in. Wouldn't want wet feet."

Severus looks back up at Arthur who's still smiling. Arthur's hand shifts a little and Severus looks back down. Arthur's standing in the snow.

"Ready?" Arthur asks and Severus steps back from Arthur's thumb. Arthur seems to take that as an yes since his hand starts going lower. Severus watches the snow get closer and closer.

"I won't sink like you?"

"You might."

Severus can practically hear Arthur's shrug. Severus stares at the snow and takes a deep breath.

"Could you move a bit faster? My hand's getting cold."

Severus steps forward.

It's soft but hard. Severus kneels down and it's cold. He can feel his legs getting wet but he ignores it. He grabs at the snow and some stays in his hands but some falls between his fingers.

"Try making a snowball," Arthur suggests from behind him. There's a loud exhale of breath and Severus wonders if Arthur's blowing into his hands. Severus takes off his gloves and holds out his hands. They're turning red. _This is what cold feels like,_ Severus realizes. The wind howls above them and Severus hunches against the flying snowflakes. _This is what cold feels like._

Severus, after putting his gloves back on, pushes at the snow and manages to make a small pile of snow.

"Are you making a snowman?" There's a loud crunch from beside Severus. He looks over and Arthur's kneeling in the snow now. Arthur squints to see what Severus is making. Severus wonders if all Arthur sees is white and white and white.

Arthur doesn't wait for an answer but begins pushing snow on his side. His pile is a lot bigger than Severus already.

Severus looks back down to his pile and continues.

"We've been out here for five minutes already," Arthur says finally, startling Severus from his concentration. He's finally got three balls and it's a very small snowman. Severus looks over to Arthur who has a large pile. Arthur's cheeks are red and the edges of his eyes are crunched up like he's been laughing.

 _It's cold,_ Severus realizes and he feels it sinking in. He can't feel his fingers and his teeth starts chattering.

"We probably should go inside," Arthur muses, looking down at his large pile. Severus lets out a deep exhale and watches the small smoke float.

"Probably," Severus says quietly and he knows Arthur can't hear him. Arthur turns to look at Severus finally and his eyes soften at the sight of Severus.

"Oh, we're definitely going inside." Arthur reaches out and Severus flinches. There's a moment of hesitation from Arthur but he flattens his hand and Severus climbs on. They enter without any problems and Arthur puts Severus down on the hall side table. There's loud thuds from Arthur yanking off his boots then he disappears into the kitchen.

Severus yanks off his coat, throws his gloves on top of the coat and waits for Arthur. He takes off the hat slowly and shakes at the sensation of the house heat coming over him. Arthur comes out of the kitchen, shaking his hands. Has he washed his hands?

"Fireplace," Arthur says, bends over slightly and holds out his hand. Severus climbs on. He isn't expecting Arthur's second hand to come and cover him but it's nice. Arthur's body heat isn't too bad. Arthur must've washed in hot water to make his hands warmer for Severus. It's a nice thought, and Severus isn't used to nice thoughts for him.

When Arthur raises his right hand again, Severus blinks at the sudden light and stands up slowly. The coffee table's been pulled closer to the fireplace, Severus notes and realizes Arthur must've done that before they went outside. Arthur gets down onto his knees with a grunt and moves his hand closer to the table. Severus steps gingerly and he's hit by the sheer heat of the fireplace.

It isn't as bad as it could be, Severus knows, the table's far enough he's only picking up the edges of the heat.

"Not too hot?" Arthur asks concernedly and Severus shakes his head. There's footsteps and Severus looks behind him to see Arthur's left the room. Why are big humans so fast? Soon, Arthur returns and he's holding a mug. From the way he's holding it, Severus can tell it's hot.

"What's that?" Severus asks when Arthur finally kneels back closer to the table. Arthur shuffles forward and puts the mug on the table. Severus can feel heat radiating off it and he smells chocolate and marshmallows. "What is it?"

"Hot cocoa," Arthur says with a huge smile. He brandishes a spoon Severus hadn't noticed before. Arthur reaches down with his other hand and pulls out a doll mug. 

"Am I drinking that?" Severus asks worriedly. It's definitely too hot for him.

"Oh, by the time I get you anything, it'll be cooler," Arthur reassures.

Arthur leans over the mug, putting the spoon inside. Severus lies back and watches Arthur furrow his brows, frown, and swear quietly.

Arthur's muttering about how hard it is to get marshmallows when he cuts himself off and gasps. His delighted expression makes Severus bite back a grin. Arthur carefully lifts the spoon out and lowers it down onto the table. Severus sits up and picks up his small mug. Arthur pushes the spoon closer without spilling a drop but Severus watches the brown milky liquid swing back and forth. The white clump spins wildly. Severus brings his mug above the spoon and slowly scoops out the liquid. He sniffs at the mug.

Sure enough, just as Arthur promised, it feels cool enough for Severus to drink. Severus takes a sip and it tastes sugary. He loves it.

"Try the marshmallow!" Arthur bounces in excitement then winces. Severus feels a twinge of pity for Arthur's knees but that's quickly overtaken by his excitement for the marshmallow. "Got the mini ones for you."

It must be the white clump, he's never seen what marshmallows look like when wet. He reaches out with his hand and grasps the marshmallow. It falls apart slightly in his hand but he manages to bring it up. The marshmallow has brown dripping off but the splashes aren’t quite enough to send any of the hot cocoa out onto the table. Severus takes a bite out of the marshmallow. It's _very_ sugary and he can really taste the chocolate on the marshmallow. Severus looks up at Arthur who's looking back expectantly.

"It's great," Severus manages through his mouthful of marshmallow. It's taking longer to chew than he expected. Arthur looks amused. "What are we doing now?"

"Oh, are you asking what we're doing?" Arthur looks away then back at Severus. Severus nods and Arthur stands up. "Thinking about watching, ah," Arthur grabs a DVD case, "It's a Wonderful Life."

Severus finally finishes his bite of the marshmallow. His hand is all sticky now and he frowns at the spoon. Arthur kneels down and puts a remote on the table.

"We can start whenever you're ready, got it all set before we went outside."

"Arthur Weasley actually planning ahead?" Severus brings his hands up to his chest. "Will wonders ever cease?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Arthur shakes his head and shifts his position. He's probably moving from kneeling to a pretzel.

Severus watches him adjust his legs, reach for a pillow then give up and disappear from sight. He's lying back down, Severus knows. Severus wonders if he could just watch the movie from Arthur's chest.

If someone had told Severus a year earlier that he'd be this willing to come close to a big human, he would've said they were mad. But now Severus's beginning to realize that Arthur is pretty exceptional. He didn’t expect the new owner to be this nice, this wonderful and so accepting of a small human. Severus's suddenly glad he made the mistake of staying out too long with Arthur's cat. He doesn't know what he would be doing now if he hadn't.

"Thanks."

"Hm?" Arthur comes back into sight. "Oh, are we watching the movie now?"

"Lift me first, I don't want to watch from the table," Severus says, holding out his arms. He knows it's childish but he's never got to be childish before. Arthur rolls his eyes but holds out his hand.

They're soon positioned comfortably in front of the TV with Arthur leaning back onto his pillow and Severus positioned on Arthur's chest. Arthur presses start and the menu disappears to blackness.

"Comfortable?" Arthur asks, chest rumbling. Severus leans back and just hums. "Don't fall asleep, it's a good movie."

"I won't, I won't, you're not that comfortable." Severus frowns up at Arthur then looks back up at the ceiling. The whiteness of the ceiling reminds him of the snow. He wonders how his snowman is and if it's melting now. It's probably covered in snow by now. Pity, he would've liked to add little buttons and a face like the movies. _Imagine that, Arthur and me... Making a snowman..._

Severus's asleep before the angel shows up.


End file.
